1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices and methods that connect an optical protocol analyzer to an optical communications link for the purpose of analyzing the optical protocol being transmitted through that optical link. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices and methods capable of analyzing the optical protocol of and optical signal in an optical communications link without causing disruption to the signal in that link.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many applications that utilize an optical fiber network to establish an optical communications link between a host digital terminal (HDT) at a central office and an optical network unit (ONU) at a remote location. Since a central office serves as the point of origin for the optical fibers in the optical fiber network, fiber administration systems are typically used at the central office to manage the flow of optical signals as they are directed to the various ONUs along the different optical fibers in the network.
In many fiber administration systems, as the optical fibers in a network enter the central office, they are directed into an optical distribution frame where the individual optical fibers are terminated in an organized manner. Such fiber administration systems are exemplified by the LGX.RTM. fiber administration system which is currently manufactured by Lucent Technologies of Murray Hill, N.J., the assignee herein. In such fiber administration systems, the optical distribution frames used at the central office are typically large structures that are arranged in parallel rows. Each optical distribution frame is commonly mounted between the floor and ceiling and only a few feet separate each row of frames.
Each optical distribution frame located at the central office typically defines a plurality of bays, wherein each bay houses several fiber distribution shelves. On each of the fiber distribution shelves are connection modules that receive the ends of all of the individual optical fibers that enter the central office and are contained within the optical fiber network. By terminating each optical fiber at a connection module on one of the different fiber distribution shelves, the location of each optical fiber becomes known within the overall assembly. Once terminated at a known address on one of the fiber distribution shelves, each optical fiber can be selectively coupled to a HDT or a variety of other optical equipment located at the central office. As a result, the optical signals sent along each optical fiber can be selectively controlled.
In order to test or characterize the quality of an optical communication link, it is sometimes necessary to connect an optical protocol analyzer to the link and analyze the optical protocols of the signal traveling through that link. However, optical protocol analyzers are highly expensive. As a result, it is not desirable to dedicate an optical protocol analyzer to a specific optical communication link. It is also not desirable to disrupt optical communication links while an optical protocol analyzer is selectively introduced into the path of the optical communications link.
Even if various optical fibers terminate in an organized manner at fiber distribution shelves of an optical distribution frame, a significant amount of operator intervention is required to selectively connect an optical protocol analyzer to a specific optical communications link. The operation is far more complex and time consuming if the optical communications link is active and the connection of the optical protocol analyzer must be done without disruption of the link.
A need therefore exists for an apparatus and method that enables a single optical protocol analyzer to be selectively coupled to a plurality of communications links. In this manner a single optical protocol analyzer can be shared by numerous optical communication links.
A need also exists for an apparatus and method that simplifies the procedure of connecting an optical protocol analyzer to a communications link without disrupting the link.